


My Dark, My Light, Our Balance

by kitncat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Ahsoka Tano, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Star Wars Cliff Scene, They're in love but won't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: One month after Crait Kylo Ren and Rey have accepted that the bond Snoke supposedly created between them isn't going to fade no matter what they do.Two months after Crait Rey left the Resistance in a self-imposed banishment to protect the Resistance from her bond with the First Order's Supreme Leader.Three months after Crait Rey and Kylo Ren have learned for the most part how to control the bond, though she still doesn't dare return to the Resistance.Four months after Crait Rey resumes contact with the growing Resistance, now under the command of Poe Dameron after the passing of Leia Organa.Five months after Crait Kylo Ren, torn apart from the inside out, goes looking for the one person who seems to make even a little sense in his life.Six months after Crait the Force guides Ben Solo to Ahch To - to Rey.Six months after Crait, it is time for these two people to be reunited.ORMy excuse to write the fan-created Cliff Scene from the TLJ trailer as an actual fanfiction set post-TLJ.  Reylo with background Stormpilot and Force Ghosting Ankisoka.  Probably a fast medium burn-ish thing.





	My Dark, My Light, Our Balance

It was dark, clouds gathering on the horizon - the ship that soared down through the atmosphere and landed nothing but a darker shadow against the dark grey clouds. Yet still the woman, hair half-pulled back into a bun and sunkissed skin, followed the shape of the ship - _his_ ship. The Force sang between them, ignoring the storm brewing within both parties fit to match the sky above them.

She'd been on this island enough to know a storm was brewing, that soon enough the downpour would hit. But still, turning her dual-bladed lightsaber hilt in her hand, she was unafraid. This ended today. The ruler of the First Order died today. This exile ended today. The bond, whatever it was and why it existed, it ended today. There was a steely glint in her eyes as she turned to the single path to where she was on the mountainside.

Maybe Luke had been right. Maybe there was a Darkness within her. But at least she strove for the Light.

The black-clad man slid from his ship at the foot of the mountain, he could sense her - sense the bond pulling him forward. He went without a mask, the scar on his face - _her_ scar - available for anyone to see. His cross-guard lightsaber stayed clipped to his belt. This ended today. The hope of the Resistance faded today. This pain ended today. The bond, whatever it's origins may be, it's reason was found today. There was an unafraid look in his eyes as he marched up the path.

Silence drew on, illuminated in the distance by a flash of lightning or a low rumble of thunder. And then he'd risen up the path, into the flat space where she stood. The bond sang between them, excited at their close proximity, while they stared each other down. Her with a glare, him with a nearly blank gaze. If she'd cared to look closer, she would have seen the flicker of relief - of excitement - that crossed his brown eyes.

Then the silence was broken, this time not by thunder but by the ignition of her lightsaber. First one side then the other, both a dark sapphire blue - a color he'd never seen in a lightsaber, it was darker than the blues he'd seen. She twirled it, gaze blazing, and then charged.

He stumbled back, not having expected her to attack, but still drew his own lightsaber and ignited the crackling crimson blade, blocking her second attack.

Suddenly the thunder in the distance was drowned out by the crackling hiss of lightsabers and the unique sounds of them colliding as they spun and ducked, him almost constantly on the defense.

Neither was completely sure when the sky finally let go and the rain started pelting them, making the lightsabers hiss with every drop that hit them and their clothes and hair stick to their skin, but neither stopped the duel. They hardly broke eye contact, and never seemed to look away from the other.

Finally he made an offensive move, managing to drive her back to the edge of the cliff - the ocean waves raging below and crashing against the cliff side.

For the first time since he'd set eyes on her that day, he saw uncertainty flash in her gaze. So they both knew how easily he could push her off the cliff and leave her to the waves below. His mind slid back to a similar scene so long ago now, it felt like another life. On a snow covered planet falling apart, as he offered to teach her as she stood dangerously close to falling into the dying planet's core.

A rock crumbled as her foot slid and for a terrifying moment he thought she was going over before she reestablished her footing. She had broken eye contact, wide hazel eyes staring down at the raging sea below.

The lightsabers crackled between them, caught in a dangerous blade lock as sapphire and crimson bathed them in light - mixing together where the lights met on their figures.

He felt her fear as she realized she was trapped between his blade - between him - and the deadly ocean below. She knew that the answer was to surrender, they both knew that, that the only way out was to surrender.

Yet he felt her defiance a moment before she acted, shoving her blade against his in an attempt to push him back. He shifted back half a step, trying to make sure her own force didn't send her over the cliff without letting her go.

It wasn't enough. Her eyes went wide as one foot slid over the cliff's edge, half-throwing her lightsaber as she reached out at him in a desperate attempt not to go over.

It felt like slow motion as he swung his own lightsaber away to make sure she wasn't injured, free hand reaching out to grab her hand. He was just short, missing by a mere centimeter as she fell sideways off the cliff, wide terrified eyes the last thing he saw of her.

Soaked to the bone by the rain, unstable lightsaber still crackling in one hand, he stared at the space she'd just been. He could feel her terror for a few moments before all at once the bond went completely silent, completely still.

It was unnatural. Even in sleep it was never that still.

He looked down at her lightsaber, abandoned as she reached for him. Without even being completely aware of what he had decided, of what he was doing, he casted his own lightsaber down beside hers - reaching to unbutton his cloak.

If he'd had and taken the time to look, he would have noticed that the lightsabers landed with their blades completely parallel, the cross guard of his pointing to hers as if reaching for it.

He dropped his waterlogged cloak to the ground, launching himself off the cliffside and towards the raging waves below. Again, if he'd had the time and taken it, he would have noticed how his cloak covered both the sabers' hilts - as if trying to shield and protect them the same way he was trying to protect her.

The cold water knocked the air from his lungs and he resurfaced for a moment to take a gulp of air before diving down, the Force serving him well in locating her. She had come back to consciousness by some miracle, and as she saw him her frantic movements stilled - eyes silently pleading for help.

He didn't hesitate, pulling her close and feeling her weakly wrap her arms and legs around him. He surged upwards with all the strength in him, breaking the surface with a gasp - one arm wrapped around her to keep her close, making sure her head was above the water.

There was a moment of stillness as he kept them afloat, then she coughed, gasping for air in between coughing fits.

"Ben..." Her voice was weak as she speaks, a whispered croak.

There's a tug in his chest at the name he never expected to hear again - especially from her - but he just shushed her gently, "Shh, save your energy."

Gathering his own energy, he struck out for shore - fighting through the rolling waves to get them back to land. He's tired and sore as he finally gets there, carefully picking her up bridal style, tired hazel eyes blinking up at him.

Ben looked around, they needed shelter - and warmth - or they'd catch their deaths of cold. Of course, his ship would be warm and dry - but he knew he didn't have the energy to carry her all the way up the hillside and through the forest to his ship, and he certainly didn't plan to leave her to die.

With a sigh he located a cave and brought her there, laying her down. "I'll be back. Try to stay awake until then." He murmured almost gently before sliding silently from the cave, a darker shadow against the raging waves and shadowed sky. He marched into the forest, searching for anything that might be usable as firewood. It took longer than he'd like but he eventually found enough to build a small fire - enough to at least get them warmed up.

When he returned she'd sat up, still looking tired as she rubbed her arms to generate warmth. He worked silently, setting the fire as her gaze burned into his back. Grabbing flint and another stone he knocked them together, letting out a breath as the wood - by some miracle - caught fire. He gestured her closer, and the two up curled together by the fire to absorb the warmth it offered - and share their own body heat.

Both exhausted, it didn't take long for the two to slide into sleep - never noticing the two glowing figures standing just inside the entrance of their cave-like shelter.

"What do you think Snips?" The man asked. Surprisingly he was just as tall as Ben, a feat for sure, with sandy brown hair and kind blue eyes, a scar over his right. He wore what could have been some sort of Jedi robes, though it was a much darker - almost black - variant.

The Togruta at his side smiled, tilting her horned head a little and causing her lekku - or head tails - to shift with the movement. Her attire looked like a spin-off of what the Jedi might wear, and her shining blue eyes are fixed on the young humans by the fire. "I think that they're on the right track." She said softly, smile growing as she looked up at him, "They'll definitely figure it out sooner than we did." She mused.

He chuckled, "I'd hope. The galaxy could use people like them, and they could use each other." He shook his head a little, "I don't want to see him make the mistakes I did."

The Togruta smiled, "Well Master, I'd say he's already doing one step in the right direction. He's not letting her go." She looked up at him again, a little sadly this time, "It's a mistake we both made."

He nodded, "You're right as always. I have a feeling that tonight is just the beginning." He murmured.

The two Force ghosts stayed throughout the night, tending the fire studiously and giving the tired living a chance to rest. As the storm eased and dawn broke the ghosts vanished, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
